In a number of industries involved in the handling of bulk materials having poor flow characteristics, it commonly has been the practice to convey such materials by means of mechanical conveyors. Typically, such conveyors have consisted of screw conveyors, generally comprising an elongated, rotatable auger housed in an elongated tube. In the use of such conveyors, however, it has been found that the flow rates of sluggish and cohesive bulk materials is poor, the flow rates of such materials are difficult to control, a substantial amount of torque is required to operate such conveyors and such materials tend to build up in the tube around the auger which often is difficult, time consuming and cumbersome to clean. In addition, because of a lack of control of the flow rates in such conveyors, it is difficult to accurately meter such materials as often is required in various processes. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved system and method for conveying bulk materials having poor flow characteristic with the use of a screw type conveyor in which the flow rate of sluggish and cohesive bulk materials is improved, the torque required to drive the augers of such conveyors is reduced and a buildup in the conduit surrounding the auger of such conveyors is reduced if not entirely eliminated.